College Punks
by Silver Ivy
Summary: PUNKED SEQUEL:YYHINU crossover:With the whole gang at college, Kurama and Kagome engaged, and a new enemy on the horizen, what will happen to our favorite punks? Lemon in Chapter 10
1. Default Chapter

College Punks  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Thank you all of my lovely reviewers,

thanks to you, PUNKED got over 100 reviews.

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY

marriage made in heaven? NOT!

And Punked  
  
Six months later, after graduation  
  
Kagome was staring out from her room balcony at the stars and marveling over all of the changes that had taken place in the past six months.  
  
She and all of the punks had all managed to somehow get into Tokyo University, and nearly all of them had stayed together as couples. Only Shippo and Abi had broken up, but at least they were still friends.  
  
As for she and Kurama they were engaged and were planning to marry after they had graduated college in four years, so they could have more time to get to know each other even better.  
  
A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, as Kurama's lips caressed her neck.  
  
"Hello koi, I didn't hear you come in?" Kagome mumbled as she turned around to greet her fiancé properly with a kiss, that was soon interrupted when Sango walked into the room that she and Kagome shared.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK? Can't the two of you just get a room?"  
  
"Well, we were in one until you walked in, of course." Kurama growled in annoyance at having to give up Kagome's lips.  
  
Sango just stuck her nose in the air and muttered about smartass kitsunes and how they were to arrogant for their own good, and ought to beat.  
  
Kagome just laughed and nuzzled her nose into Kurama's well built chest, while he held her tighter, and again started to kiss her neck causing her to moan.  
  
"No, Kurama, we promised our parents that we wouldn't have sex until after the wedding." Kagome said when his hands started to go to other places.  
  
Kurama just pouted and said, "We wouldn't tell them of course, but you are right, we made a promise, and a demons always honor their promises, damn our ancestors."  
  
Kurama then sat down in a chair pulling Kagome down to sit on his lap, will thinking about how lucky he was to have such a beautiful, kind, and loving fiancée, as well as awesome friends.

FLASHBACK

Six months ago  
  
The whole gang had been looking for a house to live in while they were in college, because the dorms had strict rules about no people of the opposite sex in the dorms after nine o'clock, which was a major pain in the ass, so they were now hunting around for a house near the college campus.  
  
Finally one week before school started the gang found the perfect house with five bedrooms and bathrooms, a living room, dining room, etc.  
  
Of course, the guys had suggested that the girls should share a room with their boyfriends, the only couple that actually shared a room was Kayln and Inu-yasha, with separate beds of course.  
  
The one time he had tried to sneak into her bed she had literally kicked his ass out of the window and made him sleep out on the streets. Nobody stopped her either, they felt Inu-yasha had gotten what he deserved, that and they were all laughing to hard to interfere.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Kurama was startled out of his memory when he heard Kagome mutter something, apparently in her sleep.  
  
Smiling, the silver haired kitsune just stood up picking up his koi, and carrying her to her bed, where he intended to tuck her in for the night.  
  
Unfortunately, Kagome had a death grip on his shirt and refuse to let go, so, afraid to wake her up, Kurama slipped into the bed with Kagome and thought about the major ass kicking he would get in the morning when she woke up.  
  
He then wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body, and drifted off to sleep, content for the first time in weeks.  
  
The next Morning  
  
Kagome woke up feeling for the first time in weeks, actually refreshed. Usually she had horrible nightmares and rarely got more than 4-5 hours of sleep, but this time she had slept through the whole night, without problems.  
  
It was after this realization, that she noticed that there was an arm around her waist, and following the direction of the arm to it's owner, she discovered Kurama sleeping in her bed.  
  
"KURAAMAAA!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
"Huh, am I late for school?" The silver haired kitsune mumbled while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"No, you bastard, you slept in the same bed as me, you had better have a damn good explanation for this one you bastard."  
  
"Actually, I do, you fell asleep while sitting on me last night and as I carried you and tried to put you in your bed, you had a death grip on my shirt, and still do."  
  
Kagome looked down to his shirt and started blushing and apologizing like hell. "Don't worry about it love, I didn't mind too much, in fact that was the best night of sleep I have had in a long time."  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement, "Same here, usually I have nightmares and don't sleep well."  
  
Kurama grew upset and said, "Nightmares? Kitsunes aren't supposed to get nightmares, in fact it is impossible for us to have nightmares, the only way a kitsune can have nightmares is if a demon is sending them to you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, what are these nightmares about?"  
  
"I am being chased, but I can't see who it is, and while I am running I keep coming across the bodies of my friends, family, and then you, and suddenly I wake, up, and when I go back to sleep, the same thing happens all over again."  
  
"You know, you can always come to me and wake me up, I love you, and I won't let anything happen to you, love."  
  
"Thanks koi."  
  
"Now come on, we have to class, otherwise the professors will give us detention, and I can think of so many other things I would rather be going to than that hellhole" Kurama said as he pulled Kagome out of bed to start a new day.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE, or I will make you all wait a few days before updating again

PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! Inu-yasha/Kagome pairing

Punked Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke and Sango pairings


	2. Chapter 2

College Punks  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters or objects. Damn  
  
Thank you all of my lovely reviewers  
  
Sly-Kitsune-Youkai  
  
Kitkat  
  
Icekaia  
  
Sailor Mini Venus  
  
ANIMEGAL310  
  
Balletanimerose....for Punked and College Punks  
  
Cheeza-13........for Punked and College Punks  
  
Please check out my other stories

Punked

Cursed

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT!  
  
On Campus of Tokyo University  
  
The whole gang was laughing their asses off at the prank they had just played on one of the new teachers, that had the misfortune to be assigned a class they were in.  
  
They had just probably caused their fifth science teacher to quit, of course they didn't care what the hell the consequences were of their actions were, as long as they had one hell of a time.  
  
"Hey, guess you know what?" Yusuke began, "Koenma and Naraku are transferring to our school, apparently, Koenma was at a party and another demon got reincarnated that shouldn't have." He finished with a sigh.  
  
"Ohh, and let me take a stab at it," Kurama said, "This demon is the reason for all of the mysterious deaths in Osaka right?"  
  
"Yep" Yusuke said while shaking his head in disbelief at the pint size prince's stupidity.  
  
"Well, this is a shitty thing he did this time, and let me assume that this demon is one hell of a lot worse than Naraku was in his past life." Kagome said while her eyes turned a crimson color out of frustration and anger at Koenma and what he did this time.  
  
With everyone backing away from Kagome, while trying not to piss their pants because of the general look of hate she was giving everyone, Kurama just walked up to her and kissed her while slipping his tongue into her mouth and caressing her tongue with his own as she began to respond to him and run her hands over his back, while he did the same to her.  
  
This lasted until Koenma and Naraku arrived and the two lovebirds had to be physically pulled apart.  
  
"Geez guys, why the hell don't you guys just have sex already and maybe that will help stop you two being so horny all of the time." Shippo said, partially out of anger that he didn't have a girlfriend, and partially because if he had to continue to see them shove their tongues down each others throats, he was so going to throw up.  
  
Kagome just smirked and said, "Well Shippo, we promised our parents no sex until we get married and that isn't till we graduate college, and even if we did have sex, that might just keep you up all hours of the night, and it might make us even hornier."  
  
With this everyone laughed as Shippo turned white and fainted at the thought of being kept up all night by those two.  
  
At The House  
  
"Now Koenma, I assume that you are here to tell us to kill this demon before he kills us, correct?" Sesshomaru asked while painting Rin's toenails red.  
  
"Well, yes, so here is all of the information I have on him." Koenma said while staring at what Sesshomaru was doing.  
  
Of course Kagome couldn't resist an opportunity like this, so she ran upstairs and got her camera to take a picture of Sesshomaru for blackmail.  
  
Once Kagome had taken her picture, Naraku briefing them about the demon they were going to face.  
  
"All right, his name is Satsu, and he was one of the warriors on the demon side during the great war, and he was Goshinki's right hand demon, as well as the killer of Midoriko, the great miko, of which you Kagome, get your powers." Naraku voiced, while Kagome nodded in agreement of this information.  
  
"Anyway, he was killed in a battle about 50 years after Midoriko's death and was never seen or heard of again, until recently, that is."  
  
"He has the power to shape shift, he can take on the form of anything he wishes to, and if he watches the person he wishes to shift into, he can learn the sound of their voice, and become almost an exact replica of the person. The only way to be able to tell the difference between him and the person he is intimidating is by his scent, his scent always remains the same no matter what."  
  
"In addition to shape shifting, he is a telepath, and an expert with poisons, and swords, so he will be a formidable enemy." Naraku finished.  
  
Everyone in the whole room was glaring at Koenma for being such an asshole as to not pay attention to who he reincarnates, while they were glaring at him, he was of course hiding behind Naraku, the only person in the room who really couldn't hurt him, because he was a demon lord.  
  
Of course Naraku, just picked him up by the scruff of his neck and tossed him to Yusuke who then proceeded to pummel Koenma, and then passed him to Kuwabara to beat up, and so on until everyone had had a turn and they got Yukina to heal him  
  
Everyone was thinking, 'So when will we have to face this tough bastard, and try to come out of the fight with our asses still in tact.  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, or else I won't update for a while

5-7 reviews would be nice.

Please check out my other stories

Punked

Cursed

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT!


	3. Chapter 3

College Punks  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Damn  
  
Thank you all of my lovely reviewers  
  
Sesshy's BabyGrl  
  
Olay Biscuit Barrel  
  
FireWitch1....For reviewing this and Punked  
  
Icekaia  
  
Sly-Kitsune-Youkai  
  
Balletanimerose  
  
Windkitsune-hime

Inu-yasha Junky

blackrosebunny451....thank you

sunstarkitsune  
  
Please check out my other stories  
  
Punked ; Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
Cursed; Jin/Kagome, Inu-yasha/Kikyo, Sango Miroku  
  
Marriage made in Heaven? NOT! ; Inu-yasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings  
  
At the house  
  
Kagome woke up covered in sweat and gasping deeply as if she had been running a marathon, "oh, my god, she whispered, that was far worse than before why are they getting worse" she cried to herself."  
  
Meanwhile Youko woke up Kurama, because he sensed that Kagome needed help and comfort, and that Kurama was the only person in the house who could possibly help her at this moment.  
  
Kurama snuck out of the room he shared with Hiei and made his way up to the third floor where Sango and Kagome slept.  
  
Kagome was startled when she heard a knock at her door at one in the morning, and when she whispered "open", the door opened to reveal no other than Kurama, who when he saw her crying and huddled up like that, immediately rushed to her side murmuring that it was going to be all right now, nothing would happen to her.  
  
When he calmed Kagome down some, she carried her downstairs to the living room, where he carefully laid her down on the leather sofa and went to fetch her some hot chocolate to help calm her down even further.  
  
When he came back he saw that Kagome was once again huddled in to a ball and was rocking back and forth murmuring, "no, no, no, no" until he came back to her side, and reassured her that nothing was going to happen to her, and that everything was fine.  
  
"Ohh, Kurama, this time was so much worse than all of the others, her killed everyone right in front of me, and then raped me, and cut me little by little until I was dead, but that was when I woke up, but he raped me and said I was forever his, Kurama, FOREVER!!" And with that she buried her face in his shoulder and began to cry again as Kurama just held her, stroked her hair and back, and mummered endearments, and saying to calm her down, until both of them drifted off to sleep on the couch.  
  
The next morning  
  
Hiei was as usual, the first one awake, and noticed that Kurama was not in his bed where he was usually at this hour, but being Hiei, he just shrugged it off, dressed, and quietly slipped off downstairs to grab an apple before he headed out to the gym, when he saw Kurama and Kagome sleeping curled together on the couch with her head to his chest and his head, nuzzling her neck.  
  
Of course instead of leaving it alone, Hiei went back upstairs to the room that he sheared with Kurama, grabbed his camera, and went back downstairs by this time everyone else was up and surrounding the two lovebirds, but soon made way for him when they saw he had a camera with him.  
  
"Hey, Hiei?" Melissa asked, "How many pictures do you have left on the camera?"  
  
"24, it is a brand new roll of film, why?" Hiei answered.  
  
"Take 24 pictures but at different angles, and then we can have loads of fun with them." Melissa smirked at the thought of how she could torture Kagome.  
  
As Hiei proceeded to follow the orders his girlfriend had given him, Kurama and Kagome started to stir and wake up, just as Hiei snapped the last picture he needed.  
  
"Huh, what are all of you guys doing surrounding us?" Kagome asked while yawning.  
  
"Just wondering if we should switch the room partners around, since you and Kurama keep deciding to sleep together." Yusuke smirked.  
  
"No, it isn't like that, guys." Kagome said as she proceeded to tell them about her dreams and that Kurama thought something was after her.  
  
All they could say was, "Oh, my god, Kagome why the hell didn't you tell us sooner?"  
  
"I was scared to, but when I sleep next to Kurama I feel safe, like nothing will harm me, and when I sleep with him, the nightmares don't come." Kagome said.  
  
"Also I don't sleep very well, but when I sleep next to Kagome, I sleep far better than I normally do." Kurama added in.  
  
"Well, it sounds like the two of you are soulmates." Sesshomaru drawled, while Rin put her arm around his waist.  
  
"Huh what are soulmates? Kagome and Kurama asked at the same time.  
  
"Soulmates, are two people who are meant to be, they are like two halves of a soul and when together, soulmates are tremendously powerful, and they comfort each other as well, as love each other. Unfortunately, most people never find their soulmates, and go throughout life feeling incomplete. Those who do find their soulmates are extraordinarily lucky though." Sesshomaru patiently explained as he slipped his are around Rin's waist.  
  
The rest of the gang just sat their and soaked up this information as they thought that the person they loved, might not be the person that was meant just for them.  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, or else I won't update for a while  
  
5-7 reviews would be nice  
  
Please check out my other stories  
  
Punked ; Kurama/Kagome, and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
Cursed ; Jin/Kagome, Inu-yasha/Kikyo, Miroku/Sango pairings  
  
Marriage made in Heaven? NOT! ; Inu-yasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings


	4. Chapter 4

College Punks  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Damn  
  
Thank you all of my lovely reviewers  
  
Anonymous Asian...Thank you so much   
  
Kitkat  
  
Inuyuyu-16  
  
Icekaia  
  
Olay Biscuit Barrel  
  
Blackrosebunny451  
  
Demon Girl  
  
Sesshy's BabyGrl  
  
Kagome-92-Moon  
  
Sunstar Kitsune  
  
InuyashaJunky  
  
Ptbear  
  
Check out my other stories  
  
Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings  
  
Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings  
  
At the punks house  
  
"Hey, Sesshomaru, is there any way to possibly find out if the person you love is your soulmate?" Kayln asked nervously, as Inu-yasha nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Yes, but it is rather dangerous, and if you love a person, do you really want to find out if you weren't meant to be?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I think it would be a good idea to perform the spell or whatever, because if we don't, we will always go through life wondering if we are with the right person." Kuwabara said in a flash of genius that was soon gone.  
  
After several minutes of arguing, the gang decided to do the spell that night.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Shippo, who nobody had noticed leave, was wandering around downtown Tokyo, thinking about soulmates, and all the shit he had heard back at the house, and he felt so left out, because he had broken up with Abi.  
  
While he was wandering around he accidentally bumped into someone causing both of them fell down backwards, onto their asses.  
  
"Ohh, I am so sorry miss, I wasn't looking where I was going." Shippo apologized as he gathered up the items both of them had dropped when they collided.  
  
"That's all right I wasn't watching where I was going either, so don't blame yourself." Came a soft, kind voice.  
  
'Wait that voice it sounds so familiar, but from where?' Both of them thought as they looked up to better see the person that they had bumped into.  
  
"SHIPPO??!?!?!"  
  
"KILALA??!!?!?"  
  
"Oh my god, I never thought O would see you again, Shippo, and I really regretted how everything ended up with us when you moved. You see, when you had seen me supposedly cheating on you, that was Galen, a bully from a different neighborhood, and he had cornered me and tried to rape me." Kilala began saying, happy to finally straighten up what had happened four years ago.  
  
"Then you walked along and assumed I was cheating on you when you saw what was going on, actually I am glad you came along when you did, because you distracted Galen and I managed to get away, otherwise, I would not be a virgin." Kilala finished, while Shippo just pulled her into his arms and stroked her back as she cried.  
  
"Do you have a place to stay Kila." Shippo asked using his old nickname for her.  
  
"No, I just arrived here this morning, because I am enrolling in Tokyo University."  
  
"Do you want to come to the place I live in with my friends and stay there?"  
  
"Are you sure I wouldn't be a burden?" Kilala asked tentatively.  
  
"Nope!" Shippo said as he began walking her back to house her shared with the rest of the punks.  
  
At the House "Sure Shippo, I don't see why she can't stay here, she can have my bed, since Kurama and I decided to share a bed, in hope of keeping the demon that is plaguing me away, that and we are both way to used to sleeping together, so, that work for you Sango?"  
  
"Hey, I have no problem with it, is it all right with you though Kilala?"  
  
"Hey, I have a place to stay, and I found my boyfriend all within five hours of arriving in Tokyo, I am happy with everything." Kilala exclaimed.  
  
"That is all very well and good, but don't we have a spell to perform?" Hiei asked from the shadows in the room.  
  
"What spell is he talking about Sho?" Kilala asked using her old nickname for him.  
  
"It is a spell to see if the person you are with is really your soulmate." Shippo answered patiently as he smiled at her.  
  
"Ooo, can we do it Shippo? Please??" Kilala begged while giving Shippo the sad puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Of course, why not?" Shippo said.  
  
"YEAH!!! THANK YOU SHIPPO!!" Kilala yelled as she hugged Shippo and kissed him on the lips, igniting a feeling in both of the two that hadn't been felt in four years, since they broke up actually.  
  
"Come on you two lovebirds, we have a spell to set up and perform." Inu- yasha growled at the two, as Kalyn smacked him on the head for being so rude to the new couple.  
  
The whole gang trooped into the attic where the spell ingredients had been set up.  
  
Sesshomaru stepped into the middle of the floor, inside the six pointed star which had already been drawn onto the wooden floor, and stood next to the cauldron. With Rin stepping into the center a few seconds after him.  
  
"Hey, wait we are missing Abi!!" Kayln yelled.  
  
"Yeah where is she I haven't seen her in several days?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Do you to idiots not pay attention? Abi went to America to go to Stanford where she was offered a scholarship, she left two days ago." Hiei snorted in disbelief at their stupidity.  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, lets continue with the spell." Rin said  
  
"All right, each couple has to stand in a separate point of the star, and hold hands while I add the spell ingredients."  
  
As the gang began to do as he said, Sesshomaru added four candles, incense, flower petals, a piece of snake skin, a bill of a bird, and finally he cut his hand to get the blood needed.  
  
He looked around to make sure that everything was standing where they were supposed to, and holding hands, and he grasped Rin's hands and began to chant the incantation.  
  
** Goddess  
This night we beseech you  
We wish to gain knowledge  
The knowledge of our soulmates  
We wish to know if the person that holds the  
Greatest space in our hearts  
Is the one that you intended for us to be with  
Goddess we ask for this boon  
And answer now  
So mote it be  
  
**Sesshomaru was shouting the last verse of the incantation as a bright golden light enveloped the room, blinding everyone in it.  
  
**_"Well, you are certainly bold, first asking me to turn your friend into a kitsune, and then for this, but I suppose with the circumstances, I shall answer this once."_** Came voice that sounded like a mixture of hounds and waterfalls splashing.  
  
_**"First, Sesshomaru and Rin , yes you are meant to be together, as are Kagome and Kurama. Shippo, I am glad you and Abi broke up because your soulmate is Kilala, and Yusuke and Sango are definitely mean to be. And yes Hiei, Inu-yasha and Kuwabara are all meant to be with the people they love at this moment. You are all very lucky, as you know most people never find their soulmates, much less 14 of you, and the fact that you are all friends makes that even stranger."  
  
"Before I depart, I must warn you soon you shall face much worse than Kikyo, so you must train and build up your strength, otherwise you will not survive."  
**_  
And with that she disappeared the same way she came leaving everyone happy and confused, especially with her departing words.  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, or else I won't update for like a week  
  
7-10 reviews would be nice  
  
Check out my other stories  
  
Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings  
  
Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings


	5. Chapter 5

College Punks  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters or objects. Damn  
  
Thank you all of my lovely reviewers  
  
Sesshy's BabyGrl  
  
Icekaia  
  
Kitkat  
  
Kagome-92-Moon  
  
Cheeza-13  
  
InuyashaJunky  
  
ANIMEGAL310  
  
Inuyuyu-16  
  
THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I UPDATE!!!!!!  
  
Please check out some of my other stories  
  
Punks: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings  
  
Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings  
  
At the house  
  
Kagome woke up to an ear piercing shriek of, "SATSU IS ATTACKING!!!"  
  
'Fuck, what a way to wake up, what Satsu is attacking?!?!?!' She thought as she stumbled out of bed waking up Kurama in the process.  
  
"What is it love?" asked a groggy Kurama  
  
"Satsu is attacking, we have to go." And no sooner had she finished the sentence Kurama was out of bed, dressing and gathering all of the weapons he thought he might need.  
  
The couple ran downstairs to meet the rest of the gang who had been woken up by Koenma's shriek, or by their roommates, whichever happened to piss them off more and get them out of bed.  
  
"What the hell do you mean he is attacking?" Inu-yasha was growling at Koenma as Kayln tried to calm her soulmate down so he wouldn't kill the prince of spirit world, she wanted to do that.  
  
At that moment, Naraku ran into the room informing them that Satsu was heading their way, fast.  
  
"I will help you fight the bastard, besides in Makai I don't really get to do anything fun." Naraku remarked as Satsu came into view.  
  
Everyone except for Kayln, Melissa, Rin and Devan grabbed their weapons, these three because they were not demons and might not heal properly if attacked, were placed under a warding spell so that no demon could sense them, in any way shape or form.  
  
Inu-yasha grabbed his sword that his father had left him, the Tetsaiga, and smirked when he saw it transform into a fang, while Sesshomaru readied the Tensaiga in case anyone got injured, while getting out the Tokijin.  
  
Miroku positioned his wind tunnel, while Sango readied her Hirakotsu, Kurama his rose whip, and Kagome her sacred arrows.  
  
Meanwhile Satsu grinned as he approached the group, 'Finally.' He thought, 'Finally I can get revenge for what happened 500 years ago to Mikoriko's incarnation and her future mate.'  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara just prepared their spirit energy for attacking the large creature that was approaching them shaped as a.....GIANT KOENMA??!?!?!  
  
The entire group of punks burst out laughing while the giant Koenma realized that they weren't afraid of the ruler of spirit world and transformed into something a little more frightening.  
  
The whole group screamed as a giant dragon that strangely resembled Ryokotsai, emerged from the smoke that was a side effect of Satsu's transforming.  
  
"Foolish people, you can't be the reincarnations of the warriors fo the past." The dragon roared.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about you bastard?" Yusuke and Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
"Has Koenma told you nothing? I suppose not, all of you are the reincarnations of some of the most famous warriors that fought in the great war between demons and humans, but enough about the past, now you should worry about the future!" Satsu roared as he sent 7-10 blasts of wind that if they touched you, exploded on contact, as Shippo found out.  
  
Kilala bellowed in anger as she watched her love get numerous cuts and wounds all over his body, and in rage she transformed in to her true Youkai state, a large fire cat and attacked Satsu by attempting to bite his throat, but sadly failing and was brushed aside by his tail as if she was no more than a pesky fly.  
  
At the sight if their friends being beaten mercilessly all of the demons present went into bloodlust, their bodies demanding the blood of the person who had injured one of their family members.  
  
When this happened, Inu-yasha turned into a full-fledged demon and attack Satsu while yelling, "Backlash Wave!" ( an: JAPANESE WORDS??")  
  
Unfortunately, Inu-yasha's most powerful attack only caused a small gash on Satsu's arm which healed as the rest of the group looked on in dismay.  
  
"You think a puny attack such as that will stop me, the great Satsu? My, my, you certainly are pathetic."  
  
Kurama decided it was his turn to try to bring down the sorry bastard, and attack it using his rose whip.  
  
Kagome watched, holding her breath, praying that Kurama wouldn't be hurt, and nearly laughing when she saw that he had succeeded in cutting off Satsu's right arm.  
  
But, once again while the gang watched , Satsu regrew his arm, and then to everyones surprise, attacked Kurama with his own rose whip!  
  
As Kurama fell to the ground covered in cuts on every single inch of his body Kagome ran up to him to heal his wounds, and as she did so, Hiei, Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru and fell down fro numerous wounds, that even with some of their demon powers, their wounds weren't healing nearly fast enough for them to continue fighting.  
  
Kagome had been watching all of this while healing her love, and then abruptly she stood up and faced Satsu.  
  
"You bastard, I hate you." Kagome said as she began to walk towards him.  
  
"For doing this to my friends, and to my love, I shall kill you, I promise you that." Kagome said coldly, and for a moment, just a moment, Satsu felt fear for the first time in centuries, since he had been reincarnated.  
  
Kagome smirked as she saw the flash of fear he had felt in his eyes, and then from out of nowhere a voice came into her head.  
  
"Kagome, you can not defeat this demon without the Shikon no Tama, that is hidden deep inside your body, and you know that, so don't worry about what happened 7 years ago, when you last used it, now with your strength and new demon powers, you will be able to control it and use it in this battle."  
  
And as suddenly as the voice had appeared, it left.  
  
Kagome just sighed and dug her right hind into her abdomen, much to everyones surprise, and pulled out a light pink jewel, which she tossed into the air, and a bright light was omitted from it blinding everyone within it's range, and as a side effect ridding the world the and evil demons in it's range, including Satsu, but as he was purified by the light, he screamed at them,  
  
"For this and what you made him suffer though centuries past, my master shall kill you all!!!"  
  
DO YOU WANT A LEMON IN THIS STORY???? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
REMEMBER, MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES  
  
Please check out some of my other stories  
  
Punks: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings  
  
Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings 


	6. Chapter 6

College Punks  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Damn  
  
Thank you all of my lovely reviewers  
  
Kitkat  
  
Sessh's BabyGrl  
  
Icekaia  
  
DemonAngel12  
  
Ajea  
  
Ajanae  
  
Blackrosebunny451  
  
Inuyuyu-16  
  
InuyashaJunky  
  
Balletanimerose....I meant for the spells to sound wiccan/pagan because they were pleading to the Goddess, and in Japanese they believe in Kami, that and I really like wiccan stuff so I used that type of spell.  
  
Cheeza-13  
  
Kagome-92-Moon  
  
ANIMEGAL310  
  
THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER I SHALL UPDATE!!!  
  
Please check out some of my other stories  
  
Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings  
  
Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings  
  
In the field where the battle took place.  
  
Everyone that was conscious stared in shock at Kagome and what she had done, while everyone else began to heal, with Kayln, Melissa, Devan, and Rin helping by bandaging wounds and feeding those who couldn't, Kurama crawled his way over to Kagome and collapsed right next to her.  
  
When Kagome awoke, she immediately noticed that there was something very warm right next to her, and as she turned her head, she discovered Kurama lying right next to her, watching her, in the bed that they shared, and she also saw the grin that appeared on her face when he saw that his fiancee had awoken, for the first time in a week.  
  
"Thank god you are finally awake, we have all been worried sick, you have been asleep for a week my love." Kurama said as he leant over to give her a quick peck on the lips, afraid to do anything more active, in fear of re-opening her wounds.  
  
"What happened Kurama? I can't remember anything after that enormous blast of energy."  
  
"Well koi, none of us are completely sure but the blast of energy must have purified the hell out of Satsu, and he is now completely dead, and he won't be reincarnated, Koenma assures us, because he put Satsu in limbo for all of eternity. But I have a question for you now, what was the orb you pulled out of your body, whatever it was it increased your powers by a ten-fold, and we put it on a chain which is now around your neck before you go asking me where it went."  
  
"The orb is called the Shikon no Tama, and it was placed in my body when I was born and seven years ago when I was twelve, it came out of my body and destroyed all of the demons in a twenty mile radius, whether they were good or bad, matter what they had done during their lives, they were all killed, and I couldn't bear to use it ever again, but this time I had no choice, but a voice reassured me that everything would be all right this time, and since you are still alive, I am assuming that nothing too terrible happened."  
  
"No, and I was the one who bandaged your wounds, before you ask that, I wouldn't let anyone else near you , and I slept by your side as well, because I thought that if the demon that is plaguing your dreams came to you while you were injured, you might end up dying, and like hell I was going to let that happen, but I didn't mind too much, getting to lie next to you for an entire week." Kurama smirked as Kagome lightly slapped him on the arm for being such a pervert.  
  
"But as Satsu was purified by the light you created, he told us his master would be after us now, and earlier in the fight he mentioned that we were all the reincarnations of ancient warriors from the war between the humans and the Youkai, so all of us that were able went to beat up Koenma until he promised to look into the matter." Kurama added as he supported Kagome as she tried to get out of bed to use the bathroom for the first time in a week.  
  
After using the bathroom, Kagome leaned on Kurama as the two made their way downstairs to get some food into their empty bellies and walked into the living room only to discover that everyone was either asleep or unconscious. So the couple tiptoed to the kitchen and made some chicken noodle soup, courtesy of a Campbells soup can.  
  
As the two were eating, Koenma burst into the house yelling, "I found out what the hell Satsu was talking about with you guys being reincarnations!!"  
  
Of course this woke up and pissed everyone off, but they decided to put off beating the shit out of Koenma until they found out what the pint sized prince of Spirit World had to tell them.  
  
"Satsu was right, you are all reincarnated from powerful ancient warriors, but the strange thing is, the ancient warriors had the same names, type of Youkai,, and powers as you, their reincarnations do. All of them except for Kagome. She was incarnated from the priestess, Midoriko, and she was certainly not a demon, and Kagome is substantially more powerful than Midoriko ever was."  
  
"But, there is another reason why I came here today, Satsu's last words in this world was a threat that his master would kill us all, and I did some more research, and Satsu's master is none other than the demon Goshinki, that was responsible for restarting the war between humans and Youkai after Midoriko had put a stop to all of the fighting, fo that means that Goshinki is back and all of you are in for the fight of your lives." Koenma finished with a sigh.  
  
DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO WRITE A LEMON?? IF SO WITH WHO??  
  
TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS  
  
MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES  
  
Please check out some of my other stories  
  
Punks: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings  
  
Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings  
  
Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings 


	7. Chapter 7

College Punks

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters or objects. Damn.

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers

Kitkat

Icekaia

Sessh's BabyGrl

ANIMEGAL310

Inuyuyu-16

Darkdragon1802001...for Punked

Kagome-92-Moon

Blackrosebunny451

SunstarKitsune

DemonAngel12

Cheeza-13

Lil Strange Person

THIS STORY IS NEARLY OVER it has maybe 5 chapters left, and there shall be a lemon in a later chapter, I will put a warning before and after the lemon for those who do not wish to read it.

MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES

Please check out some of my other stories

Punks: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings

Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings

At School

The whole group had been on the lookout for Goshinki, since Koenma had warned them of what would happen.

During classes, everyone would sit in a corner of the class room, and if the class had assigned seating, then they bullies the teacher into changing the seating chart, because to way in hell were any of the, going to get hurt, not if they had anything to do with it.

"Kurama?" Kagome asked after a week of watching out for Goshinki.

"Yes, koi?"

"I'm scared, I mean what if Goshinki attacks and kills you? I don't know what I would do, because we are soulmates, and if you or I die in the battle what will happen to the other?" Kagome asked while fiddling with her engagement ring.

Kurama wrapped his arms around his soulmate as he spoke, "Love, if something does happen to one of us, then the other should live their life out the best they can and try to find happiness with another person, even if they aren't your soulmate, and then we will meet again because no matter what shape we may take, we are always meant to be together."

Then they just held each other out on the grass for the rest of the day, ignoring everything and everyone.

A whole year had passed and Goshinki still hadn't shown up to attack them, so everyone just forgot the fact that they had been on the look out for him, all except Kagome of course.

Kagome still remembered everything and kept on training with Kurama because she was determined that neither of them would die when Goshinki did decide to show his ugly head.

But when not training or in school, Kagome and Kurama were planning for their wedding that was going to take place in a little over one year, because they were now well into their third year and they had planned to marry after graduation from the university, so all of the punks were swept up in the excitement of getting a wedding gown, tuxedos, and brides maids dresses ready as well as helping the couple find a house for themselves and all of the kids they were planning to have.

One night when Kagome and Kurama were lying in bed together ready to go to sleep, Kurama turned to face his fiancee, and said, "Kagome, how many children do you want to have?"

"What brought this own, pet?"

"I was just thinking, because how many kids we want would affect the house we want to get, so how many kids do you want?"

"I honestly don't know, at least two or three, how many do you want?" Kagome asked.

Kurama mumbled his answer so quietly so that she couldn't make it out.

"Kurama, I couldn't understand a word of that!" Kagome said while laughing at how red Kurama's face was turning.

"I said, I wanted seven or eight children." Kurama laughed nervously.

"How the hell could I have that many kids?" Kagome nearly yelled.

"We are demons you know, we live for hundred of years, so actually we could have ten or fifteen babies, but I thought seven or eight would be nice." Kurama chuckled at his loves forgetfulness.

"Ohh ya, now I remember being told that, so sure, I wouldn't mind ten children, so now we need, like a mansion to keep them all in."

In response to her answer, Kurama just began kissing her soft, warm mouth, and as he kissed her Kagome began to moan in pleasure and Kurama took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and savored her taste until Kagome pushed him away saying, "Kurama, we have to stop, we promised we wouldn't do anything until after we are married, and that isn't for another year, so behave yourself!"

"But I don't want to." Kurama whined as he nuzzled Kagome's neck.

"To bad Mr. Horny, lets just go to sleep." Kagome said as she pulled the quilt over her and her fiancee.

The next day, it was fairly nice outside with all of the flowers in bloom and the trees budding, but everyone had a strange feeling that something bad was coming.

After all of their classes, and doing their homework, the whole gang was asleep, when suddenly an enormous surge of power come over then waking them up and causing all of them to get dressed and grab their weapons, because the aura from the owner of the power was sure as hell not good.

Kurama and Kagome knew who the attacker was the instant they had gotten their strange feelings, and had spent the entire day preparing their weapons for combat.

As the entire group ran to a field in the middle of nowhere where the strange aura was coming from they stopped in shock of how small the demon was, based on the power surge they had expected something twice the size of Satsu, but hey, they thought, the smaller the easier.

Of course that was until it began to grow, drawing on other people's aura's, it grew until it was thirty feet tall, with horns, and the demon turned a sickening purple color with a yellow belly.

"I am the demon Goshinki, who will kill all of you for destroying all of my faithful servants." Goshinki roared.

"But we only killed Satsu, wasn't he your only servant that we fought?" Yusuke yelled up at the demon.

"No, Kikyo and all of her friends were also my servants, who did what I told them, and you killed them all and now I shall kill you!" Goshinki bellowed as he swung his ten-foot scythe at the group causing an enormous cloud of dust, which did nothing to muffle the scream that erupted from someone's mouth

MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES

Please check out some of my other stories

Punks: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings

Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings


	8. Chapter 8

College Punks

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters or objects. Damn

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers

Kitkat...For reviewing every single chapter I post for all of my stories

Sunstar kitsune....I did read most of your stories, and I did like them, unfortunately, I am on a time limit, so I really don't get a chance to review, I am sorry, but your stories are awesome, so please update them more often.

Skyfire6091...Yeah!! I have never gotten a review from you, so thank you for taking the time to review my stories.

Olay Biscuit Barrel...No he doesn't read mind, otherwise if wouldn't be nearly as much fun.

Icekaia

Camille....Thank you for reviewing Punked, it is nice to know that even after the story finished people still read it.

I AM MOVING, SO UPDATES ARE GOING TO BE SLOW FOR THE NEXT MONTH OR SO.

I DO HOPE TO FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE I MOVE THOUGH!!!!!! SO REVIEWS ARE NICE.

Please check out some of my other stories

Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings

Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings

At The battle

As the dust cleared the entire group leaned forward to see who had unleashed that blood curdling scream, that sounded as if their soul had been sucked from their very being.

To everyone's shock the victim of the attack was Melissa, Hiei's soulmate. And at the sight of his love lying there in the ground bleeding to death, something in Hiei snapped. His eyes became a crimson red because of the bloodlust he was feeling, the enormous urge to kill the demon that dared hurt what was his.

Goshinki, at seeing how Hiei reacted, knowing that if he injured any of the girls too seriously, he would die from the strength, the males got from the anger of losing their lovers, he realized as he dodged, Hiei's first Dragon of the Darkness Flame by an inch.

"Ha, puny apparition, you honestly think that such a puny attack will slay me?" Goshinki mocked in order to hide the fact that he had just made an enormous mistake, one that he might pay for quite dearly if Hiei's reaction was any gauge.

At hearing this bastard insult him after delivering a fatal wound to his lover, Hiei decided that since last time he had only used his arm to summon the dragon from the pits of Spirit World, he would use his whole body, since it didn't really matter if he was destroyed in the process, Melissa was dead, he had nothing left to live for.

When Kagome realized what Hiei was planning thanks to her mind reading abilities, she immediately cast a spell so that the dragon wouldn't hurt Hiei in the process of crossing over from Spirit World to Nigenkai, since Hiei was planning on using his whole body.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" Hiei shrieked as his whole body erupted in flames and an enormous dragon burst forth from his being and headed towards Goshinki.

The effort needed to summon such a powerful being absolutely drained Hiei, so he collapsed on the ground, his last sight of his dragon heading toward Goshinki.

The dragon hit Goshinki head on, and most of his body was destroyed in the process. Unfortunately, for the rest of the gang he was able to heal his body almost instantly, so the Dragon of the Darkness Flame had nearly no effect on the demon, only slightly charring his body.

Now with Melissa dead, and Hiei unconscious, and even if Hiei did wake up, he would be of no use, because he had spent all of his energy on that final attack, everyone was seriously afraid of the outcome of the fight, and Sesshomaru and everyone else who had a human soulmate, told them to run and go to the cellar where there were concealing spells to protect them, because like hell they were going to lose their soulmates like Hiei did.

Yusuke and Kuwabara, after seeing Hiei sacrifice himself for them, grew enormously pissed and began to randomly attack Goshinki, not really caring if they left a mark on him or not, they felt they just had to try and hurt the sorry bastard.

Yusuke just fired shot after shot of his spirit gun, while Kuwabara struck at Goshinki's leg with his spirit sword. After a few minutes of putting up with Th. irritating itching he felt, Goshinki decided that enough was enough and knocked them out with his attack that he had taught Kagura, dance of blades.

The only people left on the battle field were Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha, Kurama, and Kagome, seeing as Shippo and Kilala, had gone to make sure that the girls got back to the cellar safely, just in case Goshinki had any demons on the lookout for them, In case they tried to escape him.

The rest of the gang was absolutely livid at what had just taken place, Kagome and Kurama were both glowing a bright green color, Sesshomaru and silver color, and Inu-yasha red, which shoed just how much strength that they had gained because of the anger and hatred that they felt for Goshinki, and all that he stood for. Every person starting knowing that if they didn't kill the demon chuckling in front of them, they would all die, and Goshinki would little by little take over the world, making humans his slaves.

Each person attacked Goshinki at the same time from all different sides, thinking that he might not be able to block that many attacks, and they would be able to cause some damage, no matter how minimal it might be.

After attacking from each of the cardinal directions, North, East, South, and West, the remainder of the gang were pleased to see that they had inflicted several long gashes over various parts of his body while they were virtually unscathed.

Goshinki growled in frustration and anger, because they were beginning to figure out how he could be defeated just as Midoriko had right before he had killed her.

Kagome smirked, as she realized how to defeat Goshinki, as she told Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha, and Kurama, how to kill him, they agreed to allow the honors of killing the sorry bastard, because she could channel the powers of the Shikon no Tama, and with her miko powers she would probably be able to defeat him quicker than any of them possibly could.

"Yo, asshole!" Kagome yelled up to Goshinki.

"You dare to insult me?" Goshinki growled in anger and fear that she had discovered his weakness, as her incarnate had done many years ago.

"Yes, I dare, because I know how to kick your scaly hind into hell." Kagome smirked as she drew an arrow out of the quiver strapped on to her back, and loaded it onto her bow that Youko had made for her out of vines.

At hearing this Goshinki just growled under his breath and yelled at the miko kitsune, "I should have raped and killed you in your dreams when I had the chance."

"You did that to me?" Kagome yelled in anger that he was the one who had tormented her for months on end.

"Yes, little miko, I was the one in your dreams, unfortunately you always woke up before I could do any real harm to you, so I kept you alive because you interested me." Goshinki said, immediately regretting that he hadn't kept his mouth shut, because now his death would be undoubtedly more painful.

When Kagome heard Goshinki's words she just aimed he arrow at Goshinki's and prayed on the Shikon no Tama to give her enough strength to defeat the evil demon.

With an enormous scream of anger Kagome released her arrow towards Goshinki while praying that the arrow would hit its target.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!

Please check out some of my other stories

Punks: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings

Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings


	9. Chapter 9

College Punks

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters or objects. Damn.

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers

Kitkat

ANIMEGAL310

Icekaia

Blackrosebunny451

Olay Biscuit Barrel

Please check out some of my other stories

Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings

Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings

I AM MOVING, SO UPDATES WILL BE REALLY SLOW!!!!!

At the battlefield

Goshinki smirked as he saw that the miko was going to attempt to purify him, and began to move to the side to avoid Kagome's sacred arrow.

Kurama seeing this, used some of his remaining spirit energy to create indestructible vines that would hold Goshinki in place, with Kagome's sacred arrow headed straight for Goshinki's heart should be.

Goshinki gave one last ear piercing scream as he saw the arrow bound for his body come closer and as hard as he struggled he could not rid himself of the vines that bound him in place.

As Kagome's glowing arrow pierced Goshinki's skin, the whole battlefield was engulfed in a bright light, that temporarily blinded everyone, but when their sight cleared, there was no trace of Goshinki anywhere, and it was at that moment that Koenma popped up and yelled, "Yeah!!! You did it!!!"

"Shit Koenma, please don't scare us like that anymore." Inu-yasha yelled at the pint sized prince.

"Shut up mutt, but thanks to all of you guys, Goshinki's body is forever confined to limbo, and his soul was just sent down to hell, where Satan, as you know him, will straighten him out, cause he hates disorder in his territory." Koenma smirked.

"But won't Goshinki try to take over hell?" Kagome asked, worried if all of their hard work would amount to nothing.

"Nope, Satan is ten times stronger that Goshinki will ever be." Koenma said while sucking on a lollipop that had suddenly appeared from out of nowhere.

"Hey squirt! I want one too!" Inu-yasha exclaimed when he noticed the sucker that Koenma was licking.

Everyone just sweatdropped as Inu-yasha chased Koenma around the battlefield is hopes of getting a lollipop, a grape lollipop.

Nine months later

The whole gang was overjoyed, they had all graduated from Tokyo University with honors, even Kuwabara, for some strange reason.

Even Hiei was happy, it turned out that even though Melissa had died, he was one of those very rare people who had two possible soulmates and his other soulmate, who had also been attending Tokyo University was called Cece, whom he fell in love with even though she was very crude at times, he would have followed her off a cliff without a second thought.

Everyone was with a soulmate, and happy, especially Kurama and Kagome since their wedding was only three months off, although not everybody was happy at that, Kurama just pissed off all of the guys that he shared a house with because he was so fricken happy all of the time daydreaming about the family he and Kagome would have and all of the fun it would be making that family.

And all of the females were as pissed as hell at Kagome for all of her daydreaming and waking up all of them in the middle of the night thinking she had forgotten something for the wedding preparations, or because she thought it was her wedding day, and she was going to be late for her own wedding.

The three months passed quickly and during those three months, Kagome and her friends all went to get her a wedding dress, and them bridesmaids dresses.

After hours of trying on countless dresses and infuriated dress shop owners, Kagome finally decided on a wedding dress.

It was a beautiful creation, it had long white sleeves, that at the end of her arm, the top of the sleeve came to a halt at her wrist, but the bottom of the sleeve went on for another few inches before coming together at a point. The top part of the dress, was stunning with it's plunging V-neck and all of the intricate sewing on the corset. The dress went in at her waist and then billowed out into a full skirt, like one from the middle ages, and the bottom of the dress, had countless pearls and crystals sown into it, so that whenever Kagome moved she glistened like the sun itself.

As for the bridesmaids, they had all decided on a lovely periwinkle color, and at the top of the dress, by their chests, were embroidered with vines and flowers in silver thread, and the bottom of the skirt draped down with a slight flare, all of this chosen because Kurama and Kagome were kitsunes who had a special gift with plants.

The maid of honor, Sango, wore a dress of royal blue color with the same design as the bridesmaids with the embroidery, and the skirt.

Meanwhile the men were all getting fitted for tuxedos, the groomsmen were all in black tuxedos, with bow ties, which, Inu-yasha tried fruitlessly to yank off, because Sesshomaru had cast a spell so that he couldn't no matter what he did.

The best man, Hiei, wore a silver tuxedo, which set off his black hair quite nicely, the groom himself, Kurama, wore a deep rich colored green tuxedo.

After that, all Kurama and Kagome picked a beautiful wedding cake, a church for the ceremony, and even though Kagome wanted to pick the honeymoon place as well, Kurama decided that he wanted it to be a surprise for her, and tied her to a chair while he went to arrange to honeymoon, so that she wouldn't follow him and ruin her surprise.

They also went out with a Realtor and bought a simply enormous palace, that had over a hundred rooms, they thought that would be a good thing because of all the children they wanted to have, and the fact that the rest of the gang would probably live with them, or at least stay the night every once and a while.

They had sent out over one-thousand invitations for the wedding and nearly everyone had RSVP and said that they would be attending the wedding.

Thankfully this wasn't a problem, because Kurama's parents were extraordinarily wealthy because they had been alive for several hundred years, and they thought that no expense was too great for their sons wedding, especially to his soulmate, whom they loved dearly and welcomed into the family with open arms.

Finally it was the night before the wedding, and for the first time in a year, Kurama and Kagome had to sleep in separate beds because the groom was not allowed to see the bride until the wedding ceremony.

Instead of attending their bachelor/bachelorette parties, Kagome and Kurama each went to their separate rooms and went to sleep thinking about how the wedding would go, and how little sleep they would get tomorrow night, thanks to some very enjoyable activities.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Please check out some of my other stories

Punked: Kurama/Kagome and Yusuke/Sango pairings

Cursed: Jin/Kagome pairings

Marriage Made in Heaven? NOT! : Inu-yasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango pairings


	10. Chapter 10

College Punks

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters or objects. Damn.

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers

Silvery-White-Blue-Eyed-Kitsune

Inuyashagirl5

Inuyuyu-16

Sessh's BabyGrl

Blackestheart

Kagome-92-moon

AFTER THIS CHAPTER THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE, AND THEN THIS STORY IS COMPLETE, THERE WILL NOT BE A SEQUEL TO IT!!!!!!

IF I DON'T GET MORE REVIEWS, I WON'T UPDATE!!!

The next morning was absolute chaos, people loosing shoes, gloves, corsages, and in the midst of all the excitement, both Kagome and Kurama, in separate ends of the building, were both calm and collected, just standing there as everyone else ran around like chickens without heads.

Kagome began to wonder while getting some aspirin for her headache, whether they should have just eloped and saved themselves one hell of a lot of trouble and the problems that accompany trouble.

After everyone was dressed, had their make-up done professionally by make-up guru, Alexis Vogel, and had their hair curled, straightened and pinned up by hairdressers flown in for this special occasion, it was finally time for the ceremony.

The guests filed in having left their presents outside on tables, and began sitting down, Kurama was standing at the alter by the demon priest, so that the marriage would be legal in both the human world and the demon world.

The organ began to play the traditional wedding march, and the flower girls, Hayley and Laura, Souta's cousins, started tossing fragrant, red rose petals everywhere.

Then the Best Man, Hiei, walked into the chapel with the Maid of Honor on his arm, Sango, much to the annoyance of Yusuke, and as they reached the altar, separated and Hiei stood by Kurama, Sango stood by where Kagome would stand once she arrived.

Then the rest of the grooms men and bridesmaids, walked into the chapel, Sesshomaru with Rin, Inu-yasha with Kayln, Yusuke with Cece, Shippo with Kilala, and Miroku with Devan.

The guests were amazed at how perfect everyone was dressed, it seemed to them as if they had all stepped out of a modeling agency, they marveled at how everything they wore contrasted beautifully, with some of the men's silver and red hair.

Kurama could barely wait for Kagome to walk through the chapel doors, so that they could get the ceremony over with and go on to more pleasurable activities. But in truth Kurama was just worried that Kagome had gotten cold feet like so many other brides, and had decided to run out on him, and leave him standing on the alter.

Then Kagome walked into the chapel and Kurama gasped. In that moment he thought she looked like the goddess herself.

As she saw Kurama's reaction to her entrance Kagome had to hold back a smirk, because with her demon senses, she could tell how aroused Kurama was, and at that moment she found herself longing for the ceremony and the reception to be over so they could take care of some of their more primal needs.

As she approached the altar, the guests turned to look at her, and many males in the room agreed with Kurama's thoughts, and many minds were filled with perverted thoughts.

The priest began the ceremony when Kagome finally reached the altar and Kurama took her hand in his.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this young couple in matrimony." The withered old priest began.

An hour later, "Now do you Kurama Minamino, promise to love and cherish Kagome Higurashi is sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Came Kurama's reply as he stared into Kagome's eyes which were brimming with tears.

"Do you Kagome Higurashi, promise to love and cherish Kurama Minamino, in sickness and in heath, until death do you part?

"I do." Kagome uttered.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife," At this moment Kurama slipped a ring on Kagome's hand, that was silver in color, with a princess cut emerald, that was surrounded by diamonds.

"You may now kiss the bride."

And with that Kurama bent down to capture Kagome's sweet, moist, lips in a kiss. When Kurama's tongue delicately licked Kagome's upper lip, she immediantly opened her mouth to allow his tongue access to the sweetness that her mouth held.

After several minutes of this, the priest got extremely sick of seeing them make-out, and yanked them apart, much to the newelyweds dismay.

When Kurama realized what he had done, he immediantly reverted into Youko, his demon form, and threw the elderly priest against the wall, to the shock of every human there, to the demons it was a common occurrence.

After reverting back into Kurama, and realizing what he had done, Kaogme took charge and announced that the reception would begin in one hour.

After a half hour of sitting in a limousine and trying not to jump each other, both Kaogme's and Kurama's nerves were running thin.

The reception passed without a hitch with a sauteed chicken dish, a stir fried vegetable dish, and breads, drinks and of course the wedding cake.

After bidding everyone a goodnight, and thanking them for attending the wedding, and for the gifts that they had revieced, Kurama and Kaogme left the reception, arm in arm, planning on doing what they had been wanting to do for at least four years.

When they arrived at their mansion, they waited until the limousine had driven off, and both of them reverted into their demon forms, Kurama picked up Kagome bridal style and carried her into the house and into the master bedroom.

Kaogme stared in amazement at the bedroom, it was painted a soft green color and plants were scattered everywhere, she loved it.

Kurama dropped her onto the bed, and lay down next to her and began kissing her, until Kagome started to try and undress him.

They both reverted onto their demon forms

"Love, you sure are anxious aren't you." Kurama teased as he undressed himslef and them her.

LEMON ALERT, LEMON ALERT, LEMON ALERT, LEMON ALERT, LEMON ALERT

When they were both naked Kurama moved from his position and lay down on top of Kagome and began to kiss and caress her body, taking his time, enjoying the moans of pleasure that she made as he licked, and gently bit her nipples and breasts, and then began to wander even lower, down her breasts, belly, and abdomen, licking everywhere, exploring everything he could, until he reached her center, and began to tease her, by rubbing her clit with his fingers.

Kagome just moaned in pleasure, unable to do anything else, as she arched her back into Kurama's toned chest, as she wondered how many times they could do this a night.

Kurama smirked as he saw Kagome's reaction to him, and slid a finger inside her hot moist core, pumping gently.

"Faster Kurama, harder!!!" was all that Kagome was able to say before the pleasure completely overwhelmed her, and took over her body.

As he pumped his fingers in and out of her, Kurama captured her mouth for a kiss, and when she groaned he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and taste her.

At this point both of them were panting and moist with desire, and Kurama finally decided enough was enough, took his finger out of her hot, moist core, and slid himself into her.

Kagome cried out in pain as Kurama broke through her barrier, but after a few minutes, the pain had passed and they began to make love,

Kagome writhed beneath him, trying to give him better access to her will he began to pump himself into her, and then began moving her hips against him creating a perfect rhythm between the two of them.

As they both orgasmed, Kurama bit down on the crook of Kagome's neck to tell the rest of the world that she was his, and Kagome returned the bite to say that he was hers, now and forever

Kagome snuggled closer to her kitsune lover and said, "I want to be on top next time." As they both fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms.

IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 7-10 REVIEWS, I AM NOT POSTING THE EPILOGUE TO THIS!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

College Punks

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inu-yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho character or objects. Damn.

Thank you all of my lovely reviewers

Olay Biscuit Barrel

Tranador

Anonymous

Silvery-white-blue-eye-kitsune

Dragon-miko

Inuyashagirl5

Blackrosebunny451

Blink

Blackestheart

Icekaia

Sessh's BabyGrl...Don't worry about it, I have my own internet restrictions too

Sunstar Kitsune

Inuyuyu-16

ANIMEGA310

Thank you so much for standing by me through Punked and College Punks, it was originally a big story but I decided to split it into 2 stories, instead of a 27 chapter story, which I thought to be way too long.

As soon as I finish another of my stories, I will be starting on a Sess/Kag fic, I will only type 2 stories at a time because I am starting school soon, and 3 is far too many.

Here is the long awaited conclusion of Punked and College Punks.

Five years later

Kagome and Kurama have been happily married for five years, and they have had four children, two set of twins, three boys and one girl, whose names are Rapheal, Gabriel, Nicholas, and Alanna, and another baby was on the way.

The kids, like their parents before them, enjoyed playing pranks on everyone, and were constantly in trouble at school for everything that they did.

Rin and Sesshomaru were engaged and planning on getting married at the end of the year, having a double wedding with Inu-yasha and Kayln, who had been engaged for two years.

Yusuke and Sango had been married for a year, and Sango was pregnant, and expecting twins in three months.

As for Miroku and Devan, they had been married for two years, and had a little girl called Amber, and Hiei and Cece, well they eloped and had triplets, called Alex, Eric, and Josh.

Shippo and Kilala were still dating and happy about that, although Shippo had already picked out the engagement ring he was planning on using to propose with.

"Kurama, I was wondering if we could have a big get together soon with the rest of the gang." Kagome asked after they had made love.

"Why the sudden need to see them?"

"Because I miss them?" Kagome laughed nervously.

"Sure, like I believe that honey, I have known you for ten years, and been married to you for five, tell me the truth."

"Fine, I really do miss them, and we all named each other as aunts, uncles, to the children, and we haven't even really seen them, and I want out children to interact with the others, they are far to attached to each other, and it sure as hell isn't health for them."

"Thank you for telling the truth, and sure why not have all of them sleep over for a few days, and we can all get to know each other better.

And with that they began another round of love making.

And few days later, everyone had arrived at the mansion, and the children were talking and planning on how to play some new pranks on the adults, and the adults themselves were comparing what they all did for a living, apart from have as much sex as possible to have children.

Kurama was a doctor, Kagome was a substitute teacher, Sesshomaru was the president of a computer firm, with Inu-yasha as vice-president, and Rin and Kayln were both authors of some award winning children's books.

Yusuke was a bodyguard, Sango worked at a bank, and Hiei, also worked as a bodyguard, while Cece created Mangas, and animes. And Shippo and Kilala were both lawyers for one of the biggest law firms in Japan.

"Gods, I missed you guys so much." Kagome said as she felt the twins kick against Sango's stomach.

Everyone murmured in agreement and started asking about what they were all doing now that they were out of school, just in general, having a good time.

Meanwhile the kids, were all talking about what they could do to the adults at the dinner table.

At dinner, they had all sat down to the enormous spread that Kagome's and Kurama's servants had prepared for all of them.

After the dinner all of the kids were trying not to laugh at the thought of what would happen to their parents, in about a half an hour.

When they were all sitting down watching Beauty and the Beast, Gabriel, with his sensitive ears, heard sounds of shock and anger, and told the others, "Show time."

As the children walked into the gardens where their parents were they were greeted by the sight of neon green parents.

The children had slipped die into the adults drinks that when drunk, will turn you skin a certain color for a week.

"What did you brats do?" Yusuke asked while he tried to rub of the die.

After the children explained what they had done, the adults broke out laughing at how smart their kids were, and how stupid they had been.

At that moment the whole gang silently promised never to tell their children of what they had done in high school, least they give them any ideas.

And with that, everyone laughed, and knew that there would be much laughter in the house for years to come, thanks to the pranks that they would all be playing on each other, and on their loved ones.

Thank you for reading this story.


End file.
